vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden
'''Eden' is a former rehab and psychotherapy turned sanctuary. This community is lead by Micah, with Beth as his second in command. They lived in peace with the vampires as a deal was struck between the two species. As long as both sides honored the agreement, then the vampires would leave the humans alone. Notable Events Season One * The Survivors are saved by Theo and another Edenite in the woods, the vampires are quickly dispatched of, and the group is taken to Eden, where the receive a warm welcome from the community's leader, Micah. *Magdalene arrives soon after, however, she is unaware of Vanessa's presence. After collecting her owed blood from Micah, she informs Micah of a group of fugitives from the city, one in particular, a woman whose special. She demands that he find Vanessa and deliver the woman to her. *Micah invites the newcomers to eat, there he explains the arrangement he has with the vampires, he says co-existing was the only option, it makes sense as the alternative is being murdered or enslaved. Vanessa is in disbelief and Susan claims it's a deal with the devil. Micah corrects her, saying it's an accord, twice a month they give Magdalene fresh blood and in return, they live without fear of being attacked by vampires, he calls it an eloquent solution to a terrible problem. *Vanessa and Doc assist Beth as they help deliver Peggy's baby. They suffer complications, Beth explains that either Doc performs a C-section or both Peggy and her child will die. After a successful birth, she claims to be taking Peggy somewhere safe. *Vanessa and Susan confront Micah about the lack of children despite the abundance of pregnant woman, he explains that the pregnant woman that come to Eden will be reunited with their families. They are the daughters, wives and partners of the Portland Human Resistance, he's doing it for the patriots still fighting the war against the vampires, he's just doing his part to give the human race a future, to give it a new generation of freedom fighters as they may be able to end it all. *Vanessa and Theo soon discover that all Micah's talk about giving the future a new generation of fighters was nothing but bullshit. He's not protecting the pregnant woman and their children, he's been offering them to Magdalene as a secondary part of the deal that only he, Magdalene, and Beth are aware of. Vanessa and Theo interrupt the vampire as she's taking Peggy, thus voiding the agreement between the vampires and humans. *After returning to Eden, Micah is killed by Flesh, who takes his place as leader. He's disappointed that Micah failed the community, but he attends to see it through. *Once Julius learns that the treaty between the vampires and Eden has been broken, he takes it upon himself to settle the problem. He comes to kill everyone at Eden but by the time he gets there, everyone is gone, so instead he has the community burned down. Notable Inhabitants * Micah (leader)† * Beth * Emma * Peggy * Theo * Flesh (leader) *Multiple Unnamed Residents *Xavier † Trivia *Eden was the center of the first vampire/human alliance within the series. **Eden was later destroyed by the vampires as the alliance was broken. **Eden Is in Episides 10-13 Gallery 1x10_Stay_Away_Eden_entrance.png Eden_pathway.png 1x10_Stay_Away_Eden_community.png Category:Locations